


Eyes of a Healer

by coy_pepe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coy_pepe/pseuds/coy_pepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been with Orochimaru for years. Used as nothing more than an experiment. First it's Sasuke who she gets close to at Orochimaru's hideout. She is forced to join the Akatsuki, until she is rescued by the Sand's Kazekage, and Konoha 11 (-Sasuke). Can she over come her past and make ends meet, or will the blood lust awaken again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dying Moments

I looked up at him. His chest heaving up and down, trying to catch his breath. I flinched a bit. I didn't like to see him this beat up. He had again asked me to spar with him to see how far he's gotten. I winced again as he coughed up a bit of blood. The raven haired boy still looked as if he wasn't even ready to give up.

"S-Sasuke. We shouldn't keep on going. Master Orochimaru will be back soon, and if he finds out that I hurt you this badly," I turned my head away from him. "Who knows what he would do."

"F-Fine."

I looked back at the Uchiha with surprise. He had actually listened to me without an argument. I hated seeing Sasuke like this, but he wasn't gonna change his mind anytime soon. We were only about 3-4 miles away from Orochimaru's hideout. It really did feel nice to be out.  
My name is Kyomi. I don't know my clan's name, all I know is that they must have been very skilled, because they were all killed and hunted for their strength. According to Orochimaru-Sama I was the last survivor. I have been here with Orochimaru for 7 years living as his experiment. He kidnapped me after I found my family dead. He had originally wanted for me to become his next vessel but I was too young and so he decided to wait. Since other's had caught Orochimaru's attention I was allowed to live longer. His interest has been directed at the 16 year old Uchiha standing in front of me. I feel scared for Sasuke, who knows if he'll be able to get stronger than Orochimaru... I see Sasuke fall to the ground. I run up and catch just before he hits the ground. His head is in my lap and were both lying on the grassy floor.

"You should be more careful..."

"Hn."

I laugh a little and roll my eyes. Sasuke was truly funny when he was pretending not to care.

"Do you want me to heal your wounds now, or later?"

"Later."

We sat in silence for a few minutes until Sasuke broke the silence.

"If I do kill my brother, and Orochimaru, will you actually come with me?"

I looked down at him in surprise...

"Of course... I said I would."

He sighed. His head was now on my stomach, my hands were outstretched beside me and his on his chest. He placed one of his hands on mine.

"S-Sasuke?"

He sighed again but didn't move his hand. I shouldn't be taking this so seriously, he was like my little brother, he was just doing this 'cause...'cause.... I don't know. I looked down at our hands.

"Do you miss your friends Sasuke?"

His calm face hardened.

"No. I cut all bonds with them. They are only nuisance that stand in my way. Bonds wont help me accomplish my goal."

"Am I a nuisance that stands in your way? We do share a bond..."

Sasuke took his hand off of mine and got up. He started walking away. I just sat up straight and watched him leave.

"I have to be there when you get back to the hideout Sasuke."

"Then come."

I hated his mood swings, he was worse than a pregnant lady. I jumped in front of him and we made our way back to the hide out.

TIME SKIP

"Get some rest, I'll check up on you later."

"Hn."

I went away to my room. I wouldn't bother Sasuke to try and find an answer. I walked into my room and sat soundlessly on my bed. I hated being here... I wonder what my mother would do now... Surely she wouldn't sit here and do nothing as her life was being cruelly controlled by a messed up man. I took deep breaths. If I didn't calm down my 12 tails could strike. I didn't want to hurt anyone again like how I did with my family. Tears came into my eyes. I killed them all, being here is my fault, I deserve all of this. I killed them all with no remorse. Now I'll never see them again and I'm stuck here. How I wanted a chance to change... just to see people again.

B-B-BAMM! (Sorry..... I felt like it...)

I looked out the hall way to see the roof caving. What happened. I ran out to Sasuke's room. I hoped he was okay.

"SASUKE! Sasuke are you ok-"

I stopped when I saw the picture in front of me. Sasuke was standing off in front of 4 people. A blonde, pink haired girl, a black haired guy that resembled Sasuke, and Kakashi, the copy-nin. I felt chakra coming from the Blonde. He must be a jinchuriki... What do they want with Sasuke?

I looked at the scene before me. None of them had noticed me. I decided to stay in my spot and watch until I was needed. I couldn't hear what Sasuke was saying, but I heard the blonde boy, whom I now knew was Naruto, and the pink haired girl, who was Sakura, loud and clear. 

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AFTER? HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU PLAN ON STABBING US IN THE BACK BEFORE YOU'RE HAPPY!" She was clenching the black haired (Sai's) boys neck.

"Ah, it's Sakura." It was Sasuke's voice I heard from way higher.

He was intentionally speaking louder so that she could hear him.

She looked up slowly. I could tell she was shocked.

Everyone had gone silent and was now staring up at Sasuke. 

"Sasuke-Kun..." She said while a small tear slipped down her face.

The blonde boy now ran up trying to get closer to the scene, but tripped and fell. He looked up at Sasuke as well. There was no doubt about it. These must be the people who had bonds with Sasuke. I looked at their faces. The blonde also looked as if he might cry. Sasuke continued to stare down e motionlessly.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"So. Even you're here Naruto... Is Kakashi here as well?"

The wood style user (I could feel the [1]chakra) took a step forward. 

"Sorry, no Kakashi, but I'm substitute. As Kakashi's group we'll be taking you back to Konoha."

It was another moment before Sasuke said.

"It was him who filled my absence? Saying something like protecting my and Naruto's bonds. Once again another tepid guy has come into this." 

"I don't know you Sasuke-San, but Naruto's bond with you... It's strong, and I feel it. I have to protect it. The bond that you two share are very deep and important." Sai continued.

"That's exactly why I chose to break them off. I only have one bond, and it's one of hatred between my brother and I.  
Having many bonds lead your strongest ambition astray. It weakens your important feelings."

Naruto's look of shock had turn to anger. I entered his mind (Kekkei Genkai) and saw he was remembering past memories with Sasuke.

It seemed Naruto had lost control of the Kyuubi and was holding Sasuke's neck against a wall of rock while shouting. I saw Sasuke the marks of his marks from the curse mark Orochimaru gave him were all over his body. His sharingan was also activated. They were both pretty beat up.

'You who have no parents or siblings know nothing about me.' I winced. It was Sasuke speaking. He was talking about his family being murdered... about his older brother Itachi.

'YOU WHO'S BEEN ALONE FROM THE BEGINNING! HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!? HUH?!? I winced at Sasuke again. He truly was dealing with pain. The next time we were alone, I would talk to him about it.

I popped out of Naruto's head and listened to what he was about to say.

"Then... Then why at that time..." Naruto's look of pain had turned again to anger. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME? DIDN'T YOU PLAN ON BREAKING THOSE BONDS?!?" 

So this was what Sasuke did. He... so I should just stay away from him. He'll just have to either almost kill me or kill me to break our bond and kill his brother. I looked down and felt an ache in my chest. I grabbed my chest to try and ease off the pain I knew was building up. Why was it that he could hurt me like this? I shouldn't be so affected by his words... they're just words....

"It's a simple reason," Sasuke started with one hand on his waist. "I didn't fully cut myself off from you because it was a way to follow what I had heard from him. It was only a measure to get power."

I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from gasping. This Sasuke scared me. I knew he always acted cold, but now I knew that he wasn't doing it to make people back off from him. He had truly abandoned these people who cared about him so much. I looked up again to see Sasuke draw his sword to the neck of Naruto. No... Not Naruto. Something about him, just the fact that he was here now, trying to get back his beloved friend showed how much he cared. How dedicated he was to his friends... I couldn't let Sasuke kill him. Even though his eyes held anger and pain, I knew that they could, and usually did, hold joy and happiness. I wasn't going to let Sasuke hurt someone like him. I ran up to the scene from my hiding spot and stopped the sword from coming down on Naruto's neck with my hand. Blood was seeping down from my hand and down my arm. Sasuke's eyes widened for a second but returned to normal. Naruto seemed to still be thinking about something, because he didn't react.

"W-who is this Sasuke?" Sakura said

"Go back into the hideout Kyomi." 

"No." I said mimicking his now cold blank face. 

I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Sakura was now staring at me with shock. Sasuke growled when I felt something wrap around me and felt hot breath on the back of my neck. Sasuke had jumped back to make sure he didn't get caught in whatever was happening. I looked back slightly to see the wood style user had wrapped wood around my body. I looked back at Sasuke and heard him cuss under his breath.

"You're much to advanced to get caught in something as simple as that Kyomi."

"You're much to advanced to think that I would change my mind... [1] I said what I meant and I meant what I said."

There was silence as I felt the black haired boy race towards me with his sword held high. I closed my eyes. I wasn't going to inflict pain on any of Naruto's friends. I was sure of that. I stood there, preparing for the pain that would coming from being stabbed by Sai's sword. Only it didn't come. The wood that had been holding me were no where to be seen. I opened my eyes to see Sai on the floor clutching his stomach, Yamato with a big wound in his chest, and Naruto and Sakura standing there. Too shocked to help their friends.

"If you dare hurt her... I swear."

And with that he grabbed me by my stomach (It was like folded in two my stomach balancing on his arm.) and jumped up to where he previously was before Naruto and Sakura had come. He placed me down gently and stared in my eyes for a second before turning back to the four shinobi below him.

"Looks like you're still holding a bond there Uchiha." Yamato said.

Sasuke gave him a glare. He looked down at me then do the tiger [2]hand seal. (If you want to know what hand seals are go to the bottom of the page...) I got up immediately as he readied his hand for what I knew was coming. 

"Sasuke-"

But my words were unnecessary, Orochimaru had arrived along with Kabuto to hold back Sasuke's hand.

"Don't you think that would be wasted here my dear Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Come now Kyomi. It's time to go. I have an even greater [3]jutsu to show you as well Sasuke" Orochimaru looked down at Naruto. 

"Oh look, Kabuto! The nine tails... seems he still has an interest in Sasuke. It is truly futile." 

And with that we disappeared from there in a cloud of smoke. I looked at my surroundings. We were at another one of Orochimaru's hideouts. 

"Come one Sasuke... Kyomi, go get some rest... we'll be... 'practicing' some things later on today." 

I walked blindly to my room. If Orochimaru actually gave me a heads up that I would need sleep, it was best that I got some sleep. Who knows what he was planning... I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Naruto, Sasuke, and my 12 tails.

\----------------------------------------------------

I woke up to someone giving me a violent shake. I looked up groggily to see Sasuke leaning over me with an urgent look in his eyes.

"Get up Kyomi."

"O-okay."

I threw my blankets off only to be pulled harshly out of the room by Sasuke. His hold on my hand was tight.

"Ow, Sasuke you're hurting me."

He loosened his grip ever so slightly but his pace didn't slow down.

"What's wrong?"

"Just c'mon, Orochimaru wanted to talk with you."

"Talk?"

"It's about the Akatsuki."

I nodded and sped up my pace so that I was beside him, that didn't seem to matter to him because he still held my hand as we ran. We arrived at a door and Sasuke barged in.

"You should teach him some manners Orochimaru-Sama. He shouldn't be allowed to go on like that."

Kabuto's voice rang out from some corner of the room. Kabuto had never liked Sasuke because of how arrogant he would be.

"All in due time Kabuto..." Orochimaru's voice sounded from directly behind us. Sasuke and I merely turned around to face his cold voice.

"We're here, so you can start." Sasuke said in the cold voice he had.

"Very well," Orochimaru was laughing slightly. "It seems the Akatsuki would like to make me an offer. They have  
offered me the power of a tailed beast in return for one of my best specimen. I think we all know who was the most successful."

My gut dropped and I realized he meant me. They would be giving me away. I was stronger than Sasuke now, who else was? I looked up at Sasuke; By the confused look on his face, he hadn't realized who it would be yet.

"So who will it be?"

"None other than Kyomi."

Sasuke froze and looked down at me icily. I returned his gaze, Sasuke could give anyone else his attitude, but right now, I wasn't in the mood to humor him.

"There isn't anyone else?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Silly boy, who else could there be?" Orochimaru slid closer to me and took out his long tongue and let it rest on my collar bone.

He placed both of his hands on my shoulders. I didn't move or shake, why would I? I had gotten used to Orochimaru invading my space, and he wasn't all that scary. I looked up blankly at Orochimaru's smiling face.

"When shall I leave Master?"

"So eager to leave?" Orochimaru spoke in an amused tone.

"Eager to do your bidding."

Sure I wasn't really eager, but if kissing up to the snake meant less pain, I would kiss up for the rest of my life.

"Go pack. We're going to make the trade tonight."

I nodded.

"Is that all?"

"Yes Kyomi."

I nodded, bowed, then left the room. I had to pack, but what would I really pack? It's not like the Akatsuki wouldn't just take my things away from me to search through. I sighed and entered my room again. I looked at the walls. Sure I didn't like my stay here, but at least I was familiar with it. I could slide my way out of certain experiments and I learned a heck of a lot of new jutsu. I wouldn't miss it here, I knew that. So why was there a tugging at my chest? I rubbed there and walked over to the bare wall. It had no pictures on it as other prisoners' walls had. I had no pictures or memories. No memories except for the ones with Orochimaru and Sasuke... Sasuke. That's what I would miss, his ego, his smirk, his tendency to always want to be best, and above all, how he would always try and protect me. I smiled at the wall and continued thinking of all the memories. I would never forget them, I didn't want to ever forget them.

"What are you smiling at?"

I turned to see Sasuke with a desperate expression on his face.

"Memories..."

"You're starting to remember?" Sasuke asked taking a few steps closer to me.

"No, I'm trying not to forget all the memories I already have." I turned back around to face the wall. I gasped as I felt heat from Sasuke's body pressed against my back.

"I need to do something."

"Wh-"

I was cut off by his lips pressed against mine. Sasuke's hands were cupping my face to move my head in sync to his. What was Sasuke doing? His hands drifted down to my waist, when I still hadn't moved my hands he put them around his neck. This was my first kiss, what was I supposed to do? I saw this happen before, but I hadn't done it yet. I heard that you had to be in love with the person... I have feelings for Sasuke but love? I don't know, something in me says no, he's not the on. But something else says kiss him, but just remember that you're not going to end up with him. I really couldn't come to a decision, but just as I was, Sasuke broke from the kiss. His eyes were hungry.

"What was that?"

Sasuke was huffing from the lack of air.

"I... Still have... bonds with you."

I stayed silent, that wasn't an answer.

"I could abandon my friends that I've known for so long, I can completely turn my back on them, but I can't seem to do that with you. I can't ignore you. I'm hoping that satisfying my lust will help me ignore you."

And with that his lips were on mine again. I pushed away when I felt his tongue enter my mouth.

"I'm not here to 'satisfy' anyone Sasuke. If you like me you kiss me because of that, not because you want to satisfy your needs." I turned from the door and walked out in the hallway. Sasuke caught my arm and pushed me against a wall. I could feel his breath against my collar bone.

"Please Kyomi, you're leaving soon, I might never see you again. You know how important killing my brother is to me.  
Just let me get you out of the way then-"

"No. I said you can find me after wards. I do understand how important it is to you, but I'm not bending my morals because of how you feel."

Sasuke stared wide eyed at me.

"How could I possibly see you?"

I sighed. How was I supposed to know? Suddenly I remembered. Kabuto had taught me a jutsu not too long ago. If you got the right amount of blood from two different people, you could see them and hear them, as if they were right there. The way it worked was that if I had Sasuke's blood and he had mine in a scroll and we did the correct hand signs, we would be able to talk with each other. We would be able to see and communicate with each other. You would see a type of 'hologram' except you could touch this person, they just couldn't touch you. The only people that could see the 'person' was whoever was there when you opened it. In short it was like summoning the person there, except only a replica of the original person came. I explained this to Sasuke and we agreed to do that. I performed the right seals and showed it to him. He touched my face silently and kissed me on the cheek.

"Remember me..." he whispered silently in my ear.

"Good bye Sasuke."

I watched as he walked down the hall and out of my sight. I felt a piece of me leaving as well. I shook my head at the thought, Sasuke could wait. I heard a crash from above and two men in black cloaks with dark red clouds on them appear above my head. I looked up at them silently. I saw Orochimaru appear beside me in a second.

"So this is our new prisoner?" I saw a black haired man standing beside a shark looking guy.

"Yes, and where is my tailed beast Itachi?" Orochimaru asked.

Itachi, Itachi... I know that name, my head is beating me up, telling me to remember. Itachi's onyx colored eyes land on me and I think I see a slight smile appear, but was quickly changed to a scowl. 

"Do I know you?" I asked hesitantly...

"Hello Kyomi..."

How he said my name... an image kept on tugging at my mind. I had to find out. I let my head drop so he wouldn't notice the bored look in my eyes as I tried to enter his mind. I got in quickly but just as quickly as I had entered, I was thrown out. Not just a mental throw, a physical one to. I fell from the push and landed on my butt. A small bit of blood dribbled down my lips. I wiped it off quickly and looked up at this guy. He knew me, and I knew him. That was sure, and he must have been pretty close to me to know how to defuse my jutsu. I entered into the fish guy's mind I didn't find anything special, all I learned was his name: Kisame Hoshigaki. 

"You should be glad Sasuke's not here..."

It hit me suddenly, this was Sasuke's older brother, the one he hated so much it was possibly dangerous, but... That's not where I know him from.

"We have not finished collecting the tailed beasts, so you'll have to wait. But we also need to know how valuable she is.  
So again it's not unfair we are keeping our side of the deal."

With that I felt myself being pulled up towards Itachi. I didn't struggle or try to pull away I just let myself be taken up. Itachi had me in his arms, chained with chakra in a second. He had also put a cloak on me. I hadn't said a word, just looked at Itachi trying to figure out where I know him from. About 40 minutes had passed and we were now traveling through dense forest. Kisame was glancing at me from the corner of his eye from time to time. I didn't pay any attention to him I would find out who Itachi was.

"Are you in love or something?"

I looked at the Kisame person. What was he talking about? He saw my confused look and continued.

"You've never taken your eyes off of Itachi, I've been meaning to mention it but... you don't seem colder than Itachi over here."

"No. I've never been in loved neither have I been lov-" I stopped my self. Was Sasuke love? No... If he was I would have kissed back earlier.

"What your remembering a guy who had a crush on you?"

"No. I have never been loved."

Itachi scoffed. I guessed that my conversation with Kisame was over and began staring at Itachi again.

"See. You're doing it again!"

"I realize that."

Itachi hadn't payed us any attention and just continued jumping from branch to branch casually.

"To silence Kisame's talking answer my question. Why do you stare?" Itachi had finally said something, but it was still  
in a monotone voice that told you he didn't care in the least. I wouldn't completely tell him my reason.

"Where do I know you from?"

"Answering a question with a question... Just like Itachi." Kisame said amused.

"Looks like they didn't completely erase your mind." Itachi said under his breath.

"So you're from my past?"

Itachi looked at me shocked, Kisame looked at us in confusion, he hadn't heard what Itachi had said.  
I looked down and buried my head into his chest to pretend that I was going to sleep so the Kisame would drop his guard. When his guard was dropped I continued my questions.

"So it's true?"

"Yes."

"But where do I know you?"

"You'll find out on your own in due time."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Give me a clue."

Itachi looked at me squarely.

"Think about it."

We stopped talking because I could sense that Kisame had heard something, not our conversation but noises, and his guard was now up again.

I thought over what Itachi had said.

This was the man that I had waited for my whole life, the one who could tell me of my past... and now all he could do was tell me to wait. 

"Kisame go get some water, I can sense a lake not to far off."

Kisame gave a exasperated huff but did as Itachi said. In a few minutes, Itachi and I were alone. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest. I felt his hands wrap around me as well.

"Wh-who are you?" I whispered more to myself then to Itachi.

"Why don't I remember anything?"

Itachi sighed deeply before continuing.

"After I killed the Uchiha's I had to make you forget, you couldn't go around remembering every thing... It was too  
dangerous."

I looked at him thoughtfully.

"What? You have feelings for me or my brother?" Itachi questioned with a sly grin.

I looked up at him slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"No. Actually it's the other way around... Earlier today Sasuke kissed me..."

"Where do you stand on him doing that?"

Finally the question.

"I don't know..."

"But for your own good, make sure people think that you're cold and unreachable."

I looked at him curiously.

"Just trust me about it."

I nodded silently as I heard Kisame coming. I pretended to be fast asleep.

"So I spent all that time looking for the 'lake' that was somewhere around here to find that she's asleep?!?"

I tried not to laugh at Kisame's temper tantrum. 

"I'll wake her up."

Before he could touch me, I felt the wind building up and flapping of wings above our heads.

"Why it's Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, also the jinchuriki of Shukaku."

Itachi didn't say anything.

"You are on our territory, if you do not wish to die, I suggest you give me the girl you are holding hostage and leave."

Kisame unsheathed his sword and crouched into a fighting position.

"Kisame, stand down, we should carry out our mission not waste our time fighting them."

Kisame grumbled about it but ended up putting away his sword.

"Let's go Kisame."

"Very well."

They left and were soon out of reach.

"GO AND FIND THEM, KILL THEM IF YOU MUST!" The redhead in front of me shouted to the leagues of shinobi  
behind him.

"HAI" (YES) Were their replies.

He bent down beside me and studied me carefully. I gave him the same blank expression which I gave to everyone. He  
threw me over his shoulder and begun to make his way... home? I let out a sigh.

"My name is Gaara I am the Kazekage as you must have heard."

"Hn."

He laughed a bit.

"You're supposed to tell me what your name is."

"Kyomi."

"Clan?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm. We'll change that."


	2. Past...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko will finally get to start knowing Gaara better...

I walked quietly behind the Kazekage, trailing him with two guards behind us. I made sure to stay far enough away so that he would know I was still there, but not close enough to actually start a conversation. Suddenly the Kazekage stopped in his tracks. I stopped where I was. He turned around at me. I looked down at my chained hands. I smiled a bit; did these people think that just handcuffs could hold me? Oh well, I wouldn't try to break out. I wanted to stay here for a bit, I might as well see a bit of the world before I have to go back to the Akatsuki.

"What are you smiling at?"

I look up to notice that the Kazekage was staring at me. 

"Nothing." I say emotionless. I stare right back in his face. 

Act cold... A part of what Itachi had said stayed in my mind, I would try it and see how it for it would get me.

"Walk beside me."

I do as I'm told and move beside him. I walk beside him, trying to act as if I don't notice him, or the guards. My mind quickly goes back to its previous thoughts. About Itachi. He knew me, but maybe he didn't, I mean Sasuke was his brother, if he knew me as well as I think he did, Sasuke would also remember me. But then again, Itachi did say something about forgetting... What if he made Sasuke forget as well. What if-

"Here we are Kazekage-Sama." 

I finally look up to see two huge walls standing in front of me. They have a small space separating them, enough for you to walk through. After finishing gawking at the walls I follow behind the Kazekage. 

"You'll be staying with me... Kyomi."

I look at the Kazekage.

"Very well Kazekage-Sama."

He nods and all of his guards leave. I walk soundlessly beside him. I sneak a glance at him out of the corner of my eye. I see his hair is a better red then I had assumed before, fierce but pretty. His red hair a strong contrast against his pale skin, you would expect someone from the Sand to be more tanned. I saw dark rings circling his eyes, he was the one-tail jinchuriki, I learnt from Orochimaru that those who held Shukaku (the one-tailed beast) suffered from lack of sleep. But the rings were another great contrast for his eyes, they were a soft turquoise color, not like Sakura's. His were much more gentle. I looked back at the road in front of us. We walked past a school playground and I saw about 36 girls around the age of 13 run up to Gaara squealing. I sighed and moved off to the side as they crowded around Gaara hugging him and asking him questions.

"Oh Gaara!"

"So strong!"

"He's so hot!"

I struggled to keep the cold look on my face as I saw Gaara struggle to act gentle and try to push the girls off of him. I manage to keep the look on my face. I really disliked this. I had never seen it, but I could guess how superficial they were all acting. They were only acting like this with Gaara because of his status and strength. I stared absently at them. Gaara got his sand and made a barrier around him that the girls couldn't break. They all whined at not being able to touch Gaara. After they had finally given up and walked away, Gaara turned to me.

"Ready to go Kyomi?"

"Yes Kazekage-Sama."

He flinched a bit but kept on walking. I walked a couple feet behind him. 

"Tell me about yourself."

The request command was sudden and I was shocked but contained my emotionless expression.

"No."

He turned to me like he was going to say something, but I just kept on walking and ended up being ahead of him. I saw children run around the place. I gave a sad smile. I couldn't help it. Children constantly remind me of the childhood I wished I had. Being free, running, having friends. I wished I knew what that meant. The closest person I've ever been with was Sasuke, and he wasn't here. We were close because he understood me. He understood what it was like envying other's happiness. I didn't mean to be jealous, but it was a reaction that I couldn't control. I felt a ball hit my head. I turned to see children coming at me. They were all running. There were 5 of them, four boys and one girl. I smiled and picked up their ball. 

"Here you go."

"Th-thank you." The boys stuttered, their cheeks were pink.

"S-Sorry about that." One boy said.

"No worries, just try to control the ball better." I put out my hand with the ball. No one made a move for it.

"ARE YOU GUYS GONNA JUST STAND THERE OR TAKE IT?" The girl yelled, giving each guy a hit.

I laughed and messed up her head.

"HEY WHY A-"

She stopped when she looked up at me.

"You're pretty."

"So are you, I like you kid."

With that I turned around and kept on walking towards what I'm guessing was Gaara's mansion. It was the biggest building in all of Sunagakure. I made it there before Gaara and waited there for him at the door. 

"You're good with kids..."

"Hn."

He opened the door to his house and I heard a voice.

"GAARA ARE YOU BACK?!? WANNA GO AROUND THE VILLAGE? SOME GIRLS A-"

There was a spiky brown haired boy at the end of the hall. His laid back expression had turned into a sly one.

"Well who is this Gaara?"

He said coming closer to me.

"Kankuro this is-"

"I can introduce myself." I turned my attention on the 'Kankuro'.

"My name is Kyomi. Nice to meet you Kankuro."

"You too, Kyo."

I raised my eyebrow at his nickname. I had never really like them much, but I had to act cold. I decided to let him call me whatever he wanted.

"That's more than you've said to me..." Gaara said peering down at me.

"Well I just have that type of affect on girls. I thought you would know that Gaara!"

Gaara sighed and a thought popped into my head. He said he had that affect on girls and that Gaara should know. That meant he did it regularly. Was he talking about me? Did I have to deal with some other feelings?

"What do you mean by that?" I said still looking blank.

"By what?"

"What you just said."

"Well girls have a thing for me and I have a thing for them."

I frowned. What type of guy was he? The only real boy I knew that was my age was Sasuke, and he didn't talk like Kankuro did. What did it mean?

"So you're attracted to me?"

"W-What?!?" 

I heard muffled laughs coming from Gaara.

"And you want to kiss me? That's what it means right?" 

I took a step closer to him.

"I've only kissed one other guy before, and that was recently. He wasn't anything like you though. So answer my  
question."

"Well... I've never had such a direct girl come at me-"

"I'm not coming at you."

"Anyways, I am attracted to you, you're really hot. I would like to kiss you... Maybe we could do it sometime later?"

Kankuro took a step towards me and I automatically took a step back. I bumped back into Gaara's chest. He caught my shoulders and I managed to recompose myself.

"Leave her alone please, Kankuro. She's staying here for a while. Don't touch her."

Gaara navigated me down a hallway.

"Sorry about my brother, I promise that he'll leave you alone."

I gave him a nod, signaling that I understood. He stopped in front of a door I'm guessing is my room. He opened the door for me.

"Here's your room."

I walked into it but he stopped me.

"If, you can show me an emotion other than the blank one you have on."

I turned to him and gave him scowl then shut the door in his face. How was he even the Kazekage? Weren't they supposed to be all serious and skilled? He only seemed selfish and conceited. I walked over to my bed and dropped onto it. I probably wouldn't sleep tonight... maybe I could summon Sasuke... No before I talked to Sasuke again, I had to figure out what I was feeling for him, and what Itachi told me. I would also have to get some clothes. (She's wearing what's in the story picture) Sure I had no problem wearing it, but it seemed the girls here didn't show as much skin as my dress did. I'll ask Lord Gaara for it later.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's P.O.V.

I found her in the forest with two Akatsuki members. Now she was following behind me. I could tell she was specifically trying to not walk beside me. Whenever I slowed down my pace at all, she would slow down hers. I sighed and continued at a fast pace, we had to get back to the village. I heard her silent steps coming from behind me. My thoughts roamed from Orochimaru, to the Akatsuki and how they were collecting all the tailed beasts, to Naruto and the leaf village, then back to Kyomi... I studied her features in my head... Her long black hair that perfectly framed he delicate pale face and onyx eyes. She was also pretty skinny, but not a freakish type of skinny. Her dress did have two slits at the side, showing a lot of her legs.... wait... what was I doing...? I was the Kazekage, why was I acting like this? Sure she was a pretty girl, but there were tons in the village... Why did she seem different? She was caught associating with the Akatsuki, she was a criminal, I wouldn't even have a chance... Not that I wanted it. Why... oh well. We'll help her out, and try to contract information from her. I looked over my shoulder to see her looking down at the cuffs on her hands. She was smiling. She had a beautiful smile... not that I was staring. I stopped and looked fully at her. She was smiling. She noticed how I stopped and looked up with a blank expression.

"What are you smiling at?"

I couldn't believe I had just said that... Where's the quiet sensitive Gaara that I knew?

"Nothing." Was all she said... Yep... I think she would have reacted better to the normal Gaara. But I was finding it  
hard restraining myself from talking to her, I managed. I couldn't just start talking to her when she knew nothing about me. She was probably scared right now. Who knew what the Akatsuki had done to her! I decided I would leave her alone to her thoughts for now but... 

"Come walk beside me."

She walks beside me without looking at me or saying a word and I know immediately that what I just did was wrong. It's like when people outside of my guards and elders address me as Kazekage-Sama. It makes me feel like i'm better than everyone else. I refused to forget my background or my past, it was part of me, and just because I became the Kazekage doesn't mean that I would forget. I looked down at her a bit. We made our way to Sunagakure in silence, I couldn't help but glance at her every now and then. Every time I looked down, she looked like she was deep in thought. We finally made it to Suna.

"Here we are Kazekage-Sama."

I saw her look up and a shocked expression took over her face as she saw the two walls of sand. She must not get out much. Well, if I was taking her, she would stay with me. 

"You'll be staying with me, Kyomi."

She nodded.

"Very well Kazekage-Sama."

I cringed a bit. I didn't like when people addressed me as that unnecessarily. I was about to correct her but thought against it and motioned for my guards to leave. They all left and I began to lead her to my mansion. I walked staring at the roadside. I didn't want to be caught staring at her. I heard some high pitched squeals coming from beside us. I looked to see a crowd of 13 year old girls run up to me. Oh no... It's not that I wasn't grateful to be thought of as handsome, but it seemed a little overboard. They all crowded around me smiling and hugging me. I felt a bunch of hands pull and push me in different directions. I looked to my right to see Kyomi had backed up and was sneering a bit. I better get her to my mansion before anything happens. She is my responsibility after all. I used my sand to create walls around me so the girls couldn't touch me any further. They whined in response to my action but backed off after they realized that I wasn't going to let them near me. I saw a ball fly before me... and hit Kyomi in the back of her head.  
Five children ran up to her. Oh no, she didn’t really seem like a person who like them. I saw her smile and pick up their ball… oh her smile…

“Here you go.”

The boys didn’t move, rather they just stood there, staring at her with a small blush on their cheeks. There was one girl  
among them, she was waiting for them farther off.

“Th-Thank you.” The boys stuttered.

“No worries, just try to control the ball better.”

The girl from the group now appeared beside the boys hitting them all over the head.

“ARE YA GONNA TAKE THE BALL OR JUST STAND THERE?”

Kyomi did something that surprised me; she put a hand on top of the girl’s head and ruffled her hair.

“WHO’S TOUCHING M-“

She stopped when she looked up Kyomi. Another victim of her beauty… I found myself staring up at her as well.

“I like you kid.” She said giggling… giggling?

I stared at her as she continued walking towards my mansion. Wow was she different.

“You’re good with kids.” I commented, hoping to get the previous image of me she probably had out of her head.

“Hn.” Was all I got.

I opened the door for her and we entered together. Immediately I heard the voice of Kankuro.

"GAARA ARE YOU BACK?!? WANNA GO AROUND THE VILLAGE? SOME GIRLS A-"

He stopped as soon as he saw Kyomi…. Was this a talent? Her beauty always left you speechless.

"Well who is this Gaara?" He said coming closer to Kyomi.

"Kankuro this is-"

"I can introduce myself." I looked down at Kyomi. I really had screwed up. She directed her attention towards Kankuro.

"My name is Kyomi; nice to meet you Kankuro."

“You to, Kyo.”

I raised an invisible eyebrow at my brother. He had just met her and yet he had a nickname for her? Surely she wouldn’t stand for it, but again to my surprise she didn’t seem to mind… but you couldn’t really tell since her expression was blank.

"That's more than you've said to me..." I said peering down at her.

"Well I just have that type of affect on girls. I thought you would know that Gaara!"

I sighed at my over-confident brother.

“What do you mean by that?” Kyomi had taken a step closer to Kankuro.

“By what?”

"So you're attracted to me?"

"W-What?!?" 

I put my arm over my mouth to muffle my laughing.

"And you want to kiss me? That's what it means right?" 

She took a step closer to him.

My laughing stopped abruptly at her comment and what she was suggesting.

"I've only kissed one other guy before, and that was recently. He wasn't anything like you though. So answer my question."

"Well... I've never had such a direct girl come at me-"

"I'm not coming at you."

"Anyways, I am attracted to you, you're really hot. I would like to kiss you... Maybe we could do it sometime later?"

Kankuro took a step towards her and she automatically took a step back. She bumped into my chest. I caught her shoulders and I managed to recompose myself. She felt so good here where I could protect her. I resisted the urge to smell her hair.

"Leave her alone please, Kankuro. She's staying here for a while. Don't touch her."

I navigated me down a hallway.

"Sorry about my brother, I promise that he'll leave you alone."

She gave me a nod, signaling that she understood. I stopped in front of a door that would be her new room. I opened the door for her.

"Here's your room."

She walked into it but I stopped her.

"If, you can show me an emotion other than the blank one you have on."

She turned to me and gave me a scowl then shut the door in my face. Looks like I messed up again. I sighed and walked down the hall. I don’t have any time to become more acquainted with her… oh well.

Kyoko’s P.O.V.

I listened till I heard Gaara leave the hall. I opened the door a fraction and walked out into the hall. If I was gonna stay here, I would know where everything was. At all of Orochimaru’s hideouts I knew a place that I could go whenever I needed a break, that was usually where Sasuke and I trained. We would usually take a break together at the pond. It was usually silent, unless we were asking each other questions about our past. I looked around the halls to only see numerous bathrooms and bedrooms. There were a couple of offices here and there, but nowhere that was truly relaxing. I climbed some steps and stopped at a door. I opened it to see the sky develop above me. I must be on the roof of the mansion. I climbed through the doorway and took a step out onto the roof. It was a windy day and the wind was blowing my hair in all sorts of directions. I breathed in deeply, this was my place. I lay down on the floor…. Roof… I sat down and leaned back on my hands and let the wind take me places. I closed my eyes and forgot about everything. This is why I love these types of places the best, they could make me happy, help me forget. I leaned my head back into the wind. It might have been hot here, but the wind was cool enough to give you a balance. I enjoyed the wind while I still could.

“May I join you?”

I didn’t have to open my eyes to see that it was Gaara.

“What, no commands?”

I heard him open the door again like he was about to leave.

“You can stay.” I said opening my eyes to look at him. I saw him smile a bit before turning fully to me.

“Thank you.”

He sat down about half an arm away. We sat in silence and I leaned back and let the wind take me again.

“I apologize for my behavior earlier.”

I opened my eyes to see Gaara’s own boring into mine. I noticed that he didn’t have any eyebrows. I giggled.

“Does that mean you forgive me?”

“No… I mean yeah… But that wasn’t why I was laughing. Yes I forgive you.”

“Well I just made you laugh and it probably won’t happen again, I want to know what I did.”

I looked up at him sheepishly through my hair. I didn’t want to seem rude.

“It’s just that… um…”

“It’s my lack of eyebrows right?”

I smiled a bit and nodded.

“I get that a lot.”

I left the smile on my face and continued to look up at the sky.

“You don’t have any work?”

I don’t know why I felt the need to start a conversation, but I did.

“Nope, I usually do it in the evenings; I like to enjoy the sun while I can.”

I turned to him and cocked my head to the left.

“Why not enjoy the evenings? I bet the evenings here look a lot prettier than the mornings. You should go out and see.”

“Then I guess I’ll go with you sometime this week.”

I turned back around so he couldn’t see my shocked face. Why was he making plans with me? Was it to get me alone  
and do something? I looked straight and didn’t dare look over at Gaara.

“Is that a yes or no?”

“Hn.”

He let the topic fall down and let it fall silent.

“Want to tell me about your past?”

“Not really.” I said not opening my closed eyes.

“It’s either me, or the ANBU will have to torture it out of you.”

I sighed.

“Well if you want to know about Orochimaru, I don’t know any more than what you know. He likes to perform experiments. I don’t know what he was trying to accomplish, all he taught me was new jutsu. He didn’t bring me in on his plans. Would you like to know more of my past?”

“Only if that would be okay with you.”

I sighed.

“Well I’m pretty sure I was born in Konohagakure. I lived there till I was 10- that’s when Orochimaru got me. My parents were murdered when I was 8 but I can’t remember anything else.”

“Okay.”

“By remember anything else, I mean I don’t remember much of my life before I was 10 except episodes of pain.”

It was quiet and all could hear was the wind blowing furiously.

“Do you want to go inside?” Gaara asked raising his voice a bit to be heard over the wind.

“No.”

Gaara and I stayed there until it started getting dark.

“You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.”

I looked around at Suna.

“You were right it is more magnificent at night.”

I stayed silent as I continued marveling the village.

“How’s it like… you know, being Kazekage and all?”

He looked down at me with sad eyes.

“My Father was the previous Kazekage.”

“He retired?”

“No, he was killed.”

What a dumb question.

“Oh.” Was all I could stupidly reply with?

“Sorry.” I said looking down at my feet.

“No need, it’s not like he was a good Father.”

“What do you mean?”

There was a pause as Gaara looked off into the distance.

“You don’t have to tell me…”

“No, I want to. He tried to kill me on multiple occasions and even sent out my Uncle to finish the job. He didn’t succeed  
in what he wanted to do. I ended up killing my Uncle.”

“How?”

“I have Shukaku sealed in me.”

I nodded. So he knew what it was like to be a jinchuriki.

“I went on rampages regularly. Everyone was afraid of me, they didn’t want to even come anywhere close to me. I was  
a monster.”

“How did you get the people to like you?”

Gaara laughed a bit.

“Well, I made the decision myself to try my hardest to get the villagers to trust me and not see me as a monster.”

I nodded and looked back out to the roads of Suna. I expected more people to be out; I almost never slept while I was with Orochimaru. An especially strong wind came. I unconsciously moved closer to the only source of heat I could feel... Gaara. I only realized when I leaned back a bit and felt his chest. I moved up a bit.

“Sorry about that.”

I wasn’t really embarrassed; I just didn’t want to get in trouble with anyone. It’s not like I was kissing him like how Sasuke kissed me.

“It’s okay, if you’re cold that’s fine.”

I leaned back into Gaara and we just watched the stars.

“Do you have any friends from other villages?”

Gaara’s eyes lit up and he smiled, filled with pride.

“Yes, he’s the nine tails and most of his friends. He was the one to truly show me that I wasn’t a monster. If it weren’t for him, I probably would still be killing people.”

“What’s his name?”

“Naruto Uzumaki.”

My eyes widened. Could it be the same Naruto?

“Does he have spiky blonde hair and blue eyes?”

“Yeah, how do you know?”

“I... Saw him a while back.”

“Oh.”

Gaara didn't ask for any further explanation so I calmed my body. I leaned into Gaara’s chest and closed my eyes. The wind had died down a bit, but had not completely disappeared. I could tell I was falling asleep but I was too comfortable to tell him to put me in bed. I drifted off to sleep in Gaara’s chest.

“Good night Kyomi.” I heard being whispered in my ear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a bed... What? Oh right, this was my new bed. I stretched in the bed and got the sheets off of me before heading to the door. I opened it and looked outside in the hallway. I guess this was day two of wandering. I looked up and down the hall. All of the rooms were almost completely identical to all the others. I decided to find Gaara... he really was the only one I knew. I peeked into another room to see Gaara sitting on his desk, his back was to me and he was staring out the window. I wanted to know what was so intriguing... I walked up behind him and stopped over his shoulder. I saw nothing special except for a sandy blonde haired individual shouting at... Kankuro was his name right? 

"What ya looking at?"

Gaara jumped a bit and turned quickly and got into a defensive position.

"Just you... You should knock." 

"You shouldn't be so defensive..."

He laughed a bit and turned back to the window.

"Well, I'm watching my older sister and brother fight."

I nodded beside him. Then something occurred to me, he said he was a monster, and that he was alone even though he had siblings. I looked at him confused. How could he be alone? He turned and looked at me.

"We have information that the Akatsuki are looking

"You can ask me anything you know..."

I thought that I didn't know Gaara enough to ask him something so personal. I turned around and made my way to the door. 

"Where are you go-"

I didn't hear the rest because I was already out of the door. I needed to think for a second. I still hadn't forgotten about what Itachi had told me. What if the Akatsuki were looking for me? I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a blonde haired girl standing over me... Man I was short...

"You have 10 seconds to tell me what you're doing here."

I looked up at her with a blank look and cocked my head to the side. I stayed silent.

"I'm warning you, If you don't state your business, you will die."

I stayed silent and un moving.

"That's it!" She pulled the arm that held her fan back, ready to hit me. I used the speed that I had learnt from Sasuke  
and sneaked behind her long before her fan could hit me, and I concentrated chakra to my feet and kicked her back.  
She went flying and broke through 4 walls. I walked closer to her. When I was beside her I crouched down and said,

"Be glad you're the Kazekage's sister."

I got back up and turned around to see a shocked Gaara standing in one of the holes of the wall. It... h-hurt?... It hurt to see his face as he looked down at his sister.... Maybe I should have held back a bit... No, Itachi said I needed to act cold. I had to be immune to others' feelings. I walked past him without a word or a look in his direction. I was about to walk all the way down the hall when I sensed something coming from behind me. I concentrated chakra to my feet and effortlessly jumped onto the wall. I turned fully to see him. I felt pain for him, but this was my life... A moment of silence passed as we looked at each other. His sister's moan of pain made him look back, I ran. I ran until I came to the roof. I had to think. Why was I listening to Itachi? Why did I feel remorse towards Gaara? Why do I feel regret? I tried to forget what I did, but this time it was harder. I turned around as I heard the door open. I saw his red hair and turned back around. I couldn't look at him right now. I had to find a plan, this wasn't going to work properly. I would have to either escape or wait for the Akatsuki. I waited for Gaara's words of hurt... Why wouldn't he? I hurt his sister, now it's time for him to hurt me. He sat down beside me and didn't say a word.

"Why are you here?" I didn't look up at him.

"You're not a monster..."

"I..." I trailed off. That was kinda sudden. :/

"I used to be like you..."

"Who said I thought I was a monster?" He ignored my question and continued.

"No one wanted to be around me either..."

I stared plainly at the village beneath our view. He was right, even at Orochimaru's hideout, I saw how hesitant the other subjects were around me.

"Why don't people want to be around me?" I finally looked over to him.

"You have an 'aura' around you, and people don't really bother to see for themselves who you really are, so they just  
assume... They assume that you're out of control, that you'll hurt them if they get close to you... I know it hurts."

"H-How did you stop it?"

"I told you already; I forgave them. I told myself I wanted to protect them."

I nodded and looked back over the village.

"You're alright Gaara of the Sand."

There was silence.

"Did I say something?" I didn't want him angry at me when I had just got to know him.

"No, it's just the first time you've called me Gaara..."

I looked at him again. Something on his face was pulling my eyes to look at him. I didn't resist. Maybe it was the weird red hair? I don't know, I just had trouble looking away from him. He looked at me suddenly, but I didn't look away. It was him who turned first.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's impolite to stare?" He said; still not looking up at me.

I shook my head.

"Nope, there was never really anyone to stare at..."

I shoved him playfully. I'd never done that, but it just seemed normal. He looked up at me slowly.

"Just remember that you're not a monster, that's all you need to remember."

"Th-Thank you Gaara."

He looked at me curiously.

"For what?" I sighed.

"I can't remember the last time someone like you... actually cared..."

He put his hand softly against mine. I gasped and looked down at my hand, then back at Gaara. He wasn't making eye contact with me. I smiled softly. This wasn't like how Sasuke and I got together, he would be more direct and placed his head on my lap, or pulled me into his arms... In a way I kinda liked this better. The warm feeling seemed to come from Gaara and was sent to my hand climbed through my arm. I leaned my head a bit on his shoulder. Was this how you reacted with friends? This was how Sasuke was before he kissed me. We were f...friends? I heard Gaara gasp but I took it as a good sign. I frowned as I looked up to the sky.

"Gaara, what's that?"

"What's what?"

I pointed at the white bird flying in the air. Just then the door burst open.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA, THE AKATSUKI ARE HERE!"

"They're here for me..."

I shook my head and squeezed Gaara's hand.

"No, they're here to get me back... possibly get you too."

I looked back up at the sky.

"What should we d-"

I didn't get to finish my question as I felt a huge rushing air coming at me. I saw debris fly everywhere. I heard and saw the explosions as they came closer and closer to Gaara and I. Gaara lifted us using his sand. He dropped me off beside a building.

"Wait here."

I did as I was told. It took a while and I peeked out to see Gaara's lifeless body being taken up with one of the Akatsuki members.

\----------------------------------------------------

I stayed still in the crevice Gaara had left me in. I stared in horror as I saw him being taken away. I finally snapped out of it when I realized that he had vanished into the distance. I got up and climbed a wall of a building. I started leaping from building to building, trying to keep up with Gaara. I saw that it was a blonde guy and a big puppet. I followed behind them silently. 

"Look at that girl following Gaara-Sama!"

I heard the children of Suna shout and point... Dang it. The blonde boy looked behind him and saw me. He motioned towards the puppet. 

"Go on ahead... I'll handle her."

We had left the outskirts of Suna. I stopped as did the puppet. The blonde continued to fly away with Gaara. I tried to jump after them, but the puppet now stood in my path. I cursed under my breath and looked up at the red head in  
front of me.

"Move."

He gave me a cocky smirk.

"How about no?"

I growled and jumped at him. He moved quickly and I saw his puppet more closely. I stopped and looked at the puppet standing in front of me. I crouched down again, prepared to attack when I heard a voice behind me.

"Kyoko! Move!"

I looked back to see Gaara's brother running up to us. He caught up and stopped beside me.

"So this is the guy that took Gaara away?"

"No, he was with someone else, a blonde that looks like a girl, he's the one with Gaara."

"Hmm... Well I guess I'll have to handle this guy before I can get my brother back!"

"Wait Kankuro, this guy is apart of the Akatsuki, you can't just-"

He didn't listen to me.

"Just you wait Kyoko. I'll get him."

The puppet laughed a dark chuckle.

"I'm ready." Was what the puppet said.

Kankuro took out a scroll and a puff of smoke appeared. After the smoke cleared I saw one of his puppets. Hmm puppet master against puppet master... Who would win? 

"Move back Kyoko, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

I knew he was being over confident, but I did as he said and jumped back a considerable amount.

"Now you die." Kankuro said.

"For such an amateur puppeteer, you sure are cocky." Said the raspy voice of the puppet.

Kankuro's blue strings of chakra attached themselves to his puppet and he made his puppet lunge at his opponent. The was a loud bang as the enemy jumped out of the way just in time.

"You're fast, but you're no match for my poisons." Stupid Kankuro, you should never give your opponent clues as to  
what you plan on doing.

"Sure..."

Kankuro's puppet lunged at the enemy, to tell you the truth I was kinda surprised at Kankuro's great speed. An arrow came from a secret compartment of his puppet and headed for the enemy. I saw as it... missed. The enemy's puppet raised it's metal tail and hit Kankuro with it. 

"Wh-What?"

Kankuro fell to the floor.

"Kankuro!"

"H-How did you know how to counter my poison? No one has ever done that..." Kankuro said weakly.

"I know because, I am the one who made the puppet that you are now using."

"Y-You're Sasori of the Sand?" I said shocked. He was supposed to have died years ago.

"Yes... It seems that you know quite a lot..."

"What have you done to Kankuro?" I ran up to Kankuro, knowing that Sasori was finished attacking. I knelt down  
beside him and saw the scratch he had on his cheek.

"It's a poison that is slowly circulating his body. I'd give him about 3 more days to live. You better know of a very good  
doctor if you want him to survive."

"I-I'll kill you... some... day..." I placed a finger over Kankuro's lips.

"Don't waste your breath." This was Gaara's brother, I wasn't going to let him die.

"I'll let you both live this time... I wish you luck Kyoko."

"How do you know my-" I looked around but he had disappeared.

"Name?"

I picked up Kankuro and started dragging him to the village. I saw Temari standing at the gate commanding some other ninja.

"Temari, mind helping me out here?"

She looked up and almost screamed as she saw her almost lifeless brother slung beside me. She ran over to me and took Kankuro from me.

"He's been poisoned by another puppeteer... He said he has about 3 more days to live..." Temari's eyes filled with tears.

"No... First I lost Gaara... I can't loose Kankuro as well."

"Go and get the hospital ready, I'll bring him there."

She looked at me hesitantly.

"Are you sure you can manage?"

"Yeah, just go."

She turned around and began running towards the hospital, but not before turning back around and giving me a big hug.

"Th-Thank You."

"You're welcome, now go."

She left and I transported Kankuro to the hospital.

TIME SKIP

It has been 2 days, Temari said she called someone to come and help. Apparently they're Konoha shinobi and one of them is very gifted in the medical department. I pushed open the white doors and walked over to Kankuro's bed. He was squirming in pain. I saw how much sweat was on his forehead. I wish I could use my medical nin-jutsu on him but... Well mine is different. I can only use it on other's who are jinchuriki's, or who have injuries caused by a tailed-beast. I put my hand on Kankuro's head and rubbed it gently. There was an old lady in the room, she hadn't said much to me and I had done the same.

"Shh."

I could tell he was awake, it would be impossible to sleep when you were in such pain. I grabbed his hand tightly.

"Please make it, for Gaara."

"Mm hmm." Was all he could manage without screaming in pain. 

If he died would Gaara ever forgive me? Was Gaara even alive? Suddenly the two white doors burst open and in came Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. There was an unknown chakra with them, but I didn't really pay attention. I could sense their chakra and didn't bother turning around. The old lady sprung from her seat and aimed for Naruto. I didn't bother to look up because I knew that he could handle himself.

"Wh-Who's there?"

"Help." Was all I said back to Kankuro.

"Excuse me m'am." It was Sakura beside me. So she was the one who was skilled in medical ninjutsu. I tried pulling away, but Kankuro held fast to my hand.

"Can't."

"Hey, I remember that voice! And that dress! Are you-"

"It doesn't matter who I am, would you please do what you were asked to do? This man has 1 more day to live and I need you to save him."

She quieted down and looked back down at Kankuro. Naruto, Sai, and... The White Fang?

"You're the White Fang?"

"Nope... My father...."

Oh... Then his name must be Kakashi. I looked down at Kankuro and saw the pink haired girl crouched over him with a green glow surrounding her hands. How jealous I was... I couldn't even do anything, I had let this happen. I could have easily killed Sasori, but I had listened to the foolish Kankuro... I shook my head and lifted it up again.

"I'm sorry, but if I'm supposed to do this I need space."

It was a while before I realized she was talking to me. 

"Tell him that."

I lifted my head for the first time since everyone had surrounded the bed.

"Kankuro... Let go." Sakura said.

I stared down at him with a blank look.

"He won't listen to you, do what you've been asked to do please. If he dies so do you."

"NOW I REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE THAT GIRL WHO WAS THERE WHEN WE WENT FOR SASUKE!"  
It was Naruto who had shouted.

"Yes I am."

"Move now-" Sakura started.

"Excuse me m'am, but our medical ninja can't complete what she's supposed to do if she doesn't have enough space."

I nodded at Kakashi.

"AH!" Kankuro's cry of pain was heard.

I cupped his face in my hand.

"Kankuro, you have to survive for Gaara, and Temari... And all the other girls in the village. I need you to let go...  
Please."

"C-Come back..."

"Sure thing..."

He let go of my hand and I backed away. I left the room so I wouldn't have to see whether or not Kankuro made it...

I saw Temari appear from around a corner.

"They're here... you can go inside and see them."

She rushed past me and went inside. After a few minutes I heard Temari's voice cry out.

"KANKURO!"

I pushed open the door a bit. Sure enough I saw Kankuro sitting up straight with Temari's arms wrapped around his  
neck. I was about to walk in but decided against it.

"Hey wait, you promised to come back..." It was Kankuro's weak voice calling out to me. I decided I would let his sister  
get some alone time and I just let him see my hand wave then I left the room again. Not too long after I saw Naruto come out.

"Thanks." It seemed everyone was saying that to me...

"For what?" I asked the blonde.

"You saved my life... When Sasuke was about to take it away." He looked reluctant to admit this but at least he said it.

"No problem."

I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head. 

"Ah!" I let out a cry and dropped to the floor holding my head between my hands. It was chakra, whenever I sensed an evil chakra all at one time... I got like this. I looked at the blonde standing in front of me.

"Y-You're a j-jinchuriki?"

"Y-Yeah... How'd you know?"

I let out another cry of pain but got up and ran out of the hallway. I didn't stop until the horrible pounding stopped. I let out a sigh. I looked up to see 4 people standing there looking at me. Two had on green jumpsuits, but one was noticeably older than the other. They both had huge eyebrows, but only the youngest one had huge eyes to match. There was one girl who was dressed rather tom-boyish like. She had a traditional Japanese shirt on with baggy pants that hugged here ankles, she had two brown buns on either side of her head. The last was a rather good look- the last was a boy with long straight brown hair. He had on a white shirt that got bigger around his arms. He had a black skirt that opened down the middles over white pants. They all had the Konoha sign on their headbands. The youngest one in the green jumpsuit jumped over to me and knelt on one knee. He grabbed my hand and I pulled back.

"Don't touch me please." I didn't like that feeling... I was kinda anti-social.

The boy looked heart broken.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it..." I heard the girl with two brown buns mutter under her breath.

"Your friends are down the hall... take two lefts and you'll find him-"

I was interrupted by Temari coming down the hall screaming my name.

"KYOKO! YOU HAVE TO GO WITH THE KONOHA SHINOBI TO FIND GAARA-"

She stopped when she saw the 4 people standing there.

"Hey Temari!"

"Tenten! Everyone! Thank God (Allah, Jashin, etc...) you came! The Akatsuki already has Gaara and we need to go find him. Naruto and them have already gone to look for him."

The brown haired one nodded his head.

"Very well. Tell us in which direction and we'll be off."

"South about 79 degrees." (I don't know....)

They all nodded.

"WAIT!"

She walked up a bit and grabbed Tenten's arm. She turned back to me.

"Kyoko, you have to go with them-"

"No thank you. I'd rather try to find Gaara on my own."

"Not very social are you?" 'Tenten' said.

"No need to be rude Tenten." It was the hot- brown haired shinobi.

"Hmph... Whatever Neji." So Neji was his name...

"I'll be going now. Tell Kankuro where I went."

I left before she could argue anymore. I had started to like Temari, but I didn't trust those people enough to go on a mission with them. On a mission you are supposed to be able to trust everyone with your life. If you can't it's like walking into a suicide mission. I ran in the hot sun. I would find Gaara, it didn't matter how hot it was, how tired I would get. Gaara... Something told me that I should find and save him now... Why? He... he was the first to say that it was okay.... That it was okay for me to be like this... that when people refused to like me... It was their loss. Other than Sasuke, he was the first to accept me. Just like the feeling I had with Naruto and not being able to let him die, I couldn't let Gaara die. I noticed that there was now grass. The same feeling... except it was stronger... I snapped out of it as I fell forwards. I had tripped over a branch- no... I looked behind me to see Gaara's lifeless body laying down on the floor. I saw his chest moving up and down slowly... No... This wasn't happening... I didn't stop to think I just activated my medical ninjutsu and placed them over his chest. It was as I saw his face contort in pain that I realized what I was doing... I was killing him. I stopped immediately. I leaned closer to his face.

"G-Gaara?" My voice trembled... trembled?

"Kyo-"

That was all I heard before his eyes slid shut... His chest was moving slightly. I grabbed his hand and placed it over my chest.

"G-Gaara? I'm sorry... so sorry..."

Just then Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Granny Chiyo, and Guy appeared.  
Sakura crouched down across from me and started treating Gaara. Naruto spoke the words before my lips could move.

"Please save him Sakura..."

She nodded and got to work. After about 10 minutes the soft green light around her hands stopped glowing and she got up.

"It's too late."

My breath caught in my throat.

"What did you do?!?" Naruto yelled at me. 

"Nothing." Was all I could whisper. I could feel hot tears in my eyes, but I wouldn't allow them to betray how I felt  
right now.

"What do you mean nothing? Is he dead?" Naruto's angry hand was on my shoulder.

"Maybe... I don't know...."

I felt a hot tear fall on my shoulder. I looked up to see Naruto crying.

"Why? Why should the Akatsuki be allowed to do this? Did Gaara do anything? No!?! Gaara didn't deserve this!?!" He  
was shouting... he was right. I had had a respect for the Akatsuki before, but now... Gaara didn't do anything. He was one of the kindest people I knew. He didn't deserve to die because of this... I turned to look up at Naruto.

"You're right Naruto... He didn't deserve this. No one does..." I could feel a hot tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. Naruto pushed me aside and I fell on the ground. I laid there for a bit before sitting back up. I saw Granny Chiyo come over and place a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Step aside boy."

"WHY, YOU NEVER HELPED GAARA!?!" Naruto was loosing control.

"I know. I never helped the village either. I'm hoping to help them now."

She knelt down beside Gaara and a dark blue light appeared around her hands. My eyes widened. She couldn't be using that jutsu. Sakura realized as well because she had let her head fall.

"Let me help." I said.

"No child just sit-"

"No! I...I couldn't do anything before... I was probably the one who did this... I have to help my friend."

I went behind her and did the tiger, bird, then dragon hand seal. A red light appeared around my hands. I placed them over her back. This was a jutsu that passed on strength to anyone who was underneath your hands. I saw her back physically become straighter.

"Such power... yet so young..."

I smiled at the compliment. 

"I know. Thank Orochimaru for that..." It was silent as I kept my hands on her back. I saw her dark blue light begin to fade. 

"No..." I put more of my strength into her and the light became brighter.

"Ch-Child... No more, or else you'll die as well."

"He... He accepted me for who I was... I-If this is the last thing I do.... I want it to be this."

"Ah!" I screamed again as my head started pounding. My 11-tails was going against me sacrificing myself. I grounded  
my teeth and tried to ignore the pain.

"AH!" I said noticeably louder.

"Are you okay?" Sakura said, taking a step closer to me, with her arms outstretched.

"No... that medical ninjutsu won't help me."

I started screaming as the pain became more and more intense. What was I doing? I was killing myself for some guy?  
No....

"Stop... You can't go much longer child." Granny Chiyo's voice called to me.

"N-No... I can't. This is the first time.... I've felt love from someone so quickly. Trust me, he's not going to die... Not today."

I stumbled a bit and fell to the ground, my legs were to weak to support me. Naruto came up and placed his hands  
beside mine.

"Let me help you... How does this work?" I looked up at him in surprise.

"Just.. um... try and send chakra to your hands..." It worked as I saw the red light that had been growing smaller bit by bit explode into a large red circle.

"I-It's f-finished." Granny Chiyo's voice called out before she fell back. Sakura caught her in time, but she couldn't catch me as well as I fell to the ground. Neji caught me before I hit the ground and held me in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, feeling to weak to speak.

I saw Gaara wake up and sit up.

"Wh-What?" 

I looked up to hear cheering. I noticed the millions of villagers who were now here. I smiled as Gaara's eyes landed on  
me. He smiled back but looked confused.

"I guess... I got... Carried...a" I couldn't finish my sentence because of the darkness that I fell into.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with aching coming from everywhere. I tried to stretch out my arms, but I just felt the pain becoming greater. I looked down at myself and saw that my shirt had blood stains on it. I saw another shirt on a chair beside my bed. I began taking off my shirt. I heard someone clearing their throat and assumed it was coming from outside.

"I'm changing, could you come in later?"

I reached behind my back to take off my bra, but felt a hand land on top of mine. I looked up to see Neji. I now noticed that he held the Byakugan. I stared up at his eyes until he looked away uncomfortably. I finally realized that I was only in a bra and pants.

"Sorry about that..." I said averting my eyes.

"It's okay Kyoto."

"My name's Kyoko."

I reached back down for my shirt when the door opened.

"Neji are you still-" It was the girl with two buns... Tenten.

"Hey, What are you doing with Neji?!?" She came in and I could tell that she was angry. I stayed quiet and just looked up at her.

"Answer me!" I still stayed silent.

"You whor-"

Neji placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That won't be necessary Tenten. It was a misunderstanding. She never knew I was in the room."

Tenten gave an exasperated huff and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Well we're outside as soon as you're... finished here."

She turned on her heel and left. He turned back to me after she had closed the door behind her. BY now I had my shirt  
back on and was making my way out of the bed.

"Sorry about that. She's not usually like that."

"Hmm."

There was a silence. I didn't know what he was waiting for...

"So... you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"You really... uh...-"

I turned to him with a bored expression.

"Do you usually stutter so much?"

He looked surprised and looked to the left.

"No."

"Well, your... friends... are waiting for you outside. You should go and catch up with them."

He nodded his head and walked to the door with me.

"By the way, do you know where Gaara is?"

His body stiffened and he opened the door with a lot more force then was necessary.

"Down the hall."

He slammed the door shut. Wow, those Konoha Shinobi sure were rude. I walked down the hall to see Gaara sitting on  
the edge of his bed looking out the window. I stayed in the doorway for a bit.

Neji P.O.V.

I waited by her bed. Why was I always the one who got stuck doing these things? Oh who was I kidding? I enjoyed being here. I sighed. I looked at her sleeping form. She did look peaceful. Why was I so attracted to her? I always thought I would end up with a strong girl, someone who could defend themselves, but would allow me to be a man and defend her. I didn't like the nagging type who screamed for your help whenever anything bad happened... Mainly Sakura and Ino... I thought for a while that I'd just end up with Tenten, but so far I haven't felt an attraction towards her. Tenten was the tomboy and she always wanted to do things herself... But she could be annoying and stubborn, even when it was obvious that she couldn't do it alone. I'd never seen Tenten so sure about something... But, she had never really put her life up like I saw Kyoko do today. She had only known Gaara for what 1-2 months? maybe not even a full month! It had taken about a year for Tenten to even do something close to this. Sure we were special and close to her, but not that close. I remember the determination in her eyes as she almost gave up her life for Gaara. If Naruto had not interfered and gave her some of his chakra, she probably would've died today. But her red chakra had been interesting as well. What was it? Was it just the jutsu? No, she was sending chakra to Granny Chiyo... I had been wasting my time staring into her eyes... Those beautiful eyes that held so much determination... So much beauty, they were truly beautiful... Man I was falling for a girls' eyes, I had to get over myself. I had always told Hinata to only fall for those whom she knew, not anyone new, they could have hundreds of secrets and a past that had a bunch of enemies. That would most likely put you in danger. Now I was being the stupid hypocrite falling in love with a girl I had just met, and for what? The reason, she was showing how much she cared for another guy. Sigh, I was lonely. Suddenly I saw her wake up. She sat up slowly, I saw the pain in her face as she tried to spread out her arms. I wanted to go over to her, but I decided against it and just stood there. She looked down at herself and sighed. I guess the blood bothered her so she took off her shirt... OHMYGOSH SHE TOOK OFF HER SHIRT. STOP. BREATHE. BREATHE. OMFG. BREATHE. OHMYGOSH SHE TOOK IT OFF. OH MY GOSH! I looked down at her. STOP NEJI. Since when have I been a pervert? I cleared my throat. Wanting to get her attention. 

"I'm changing!"

She must think that I was outside. Dang it. She couldn't take off her shirt because if someone walked in, I would look like the pervert I was a pervert. I walked over to her just as she was about to take off her bra. My hand rested on her hand, her soft... gentle... 

"Sorry about that."

"No problem Kyoto." Oh shiz... Did I just say Kyoto? Dang it... Maybe she didn't hear m-

"My name is Kyoko."

Yep, she heard.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Tenten. Dang it...

"Neji, are you still here?" Tenten took one look at Kyoko and I knew that this wasn't going to end well. 

"Hey, what are you doing with Neji!?!" Another thing I didn't like about Tenten, she's possessive, Lee's hinted to me  
that she might already like me, because of that on missions I didn't even bother talking to other girls. If I did Tenten would start freaking. Kyoko didn't answer her but stayed silent. She was acting as if Tenten hadn't said anything at all. She had put back on her shirt. 

"Answer me you whore!"

Tenten advanced towards her viciously. 

"That won't be necessary Tenten. It was a misunderstanding. She never knew I was in the room." My hand was on Tenten's shoulder. She gave an exasperated sigh and crossed her arms.

"Sorry about that. She's not usually like that."

"Hmm." Was all she said.

There was a silence. I didn't know why I was having trouble talking with her... Was I intimidated?

"So... you're okay?" I managed to choke out.

"Yeah."

"Y-You really... uh...-"

She turned to me with a bored expression.

"Do you usually stutter so much?" Why was I acting like such a fool?

I was surprised that she had talked so suddenly. I looked to the left, suddenly feeling shy. Was my hair gonna go purple and my name gonna change to Hinata next?

"No." Was all I could say without stuttering.

"Well, your... friends... are waiting for you outside. You should go and catch up with them." She told me that with acid dripping from her voice... So she wanted time alone...

I nodded my head and walked beside her to the door.

"By the way, do you know where Gaara is?"

I felt anger coming. Why was Gaara so important? I had never had anything against Gaara before, but now I kinda hated him. Why was he so close to her, yet she couldn't put up the effort to try and become friends. Why was I so attached to her? Why wasn't she attached to me? Was it because I wasn't a Kage? Damn Gaara.

"Down the hall." I slammed the door closed and left. Damn that Gaara, couldn't he chose someone from his own village? There were plenty of pretty girls here... Not that they were prettier than her. They definitely weren't.

Kyoko's P.O.V.

"You're fine?"

"Yeah..."

I moved into the room and sat down beside him. I didn't say anything, I just sat there.

"Thanks a lot. You saved my life."

I looked up at him but his eyes remained on the window.

"No I didn't, Granny Chiyo did..."

"She's dead. Did you know?"

I leaned back on the bed.

"Yeah. I knew what jutsu she was trying to do, I wanted to help so that she wouldn't spend all of her energy but... I guess that didn't work out that well."

"Hn."

"What's wrong?" He was a quiet person, but not this quiet.

"Nothing, I have to go and say bye to those Konoha Shinobi... You should come with me."  
Gaara stood up and turned, his back to the window now.

"I'd rather not. I have nothing to thank them for so..."

"C'mon." 

I sighed and followed Gaara. As soon as we left the hospital, Kankuro and Temari were walking with us.

"Hey Kyoko."

I gave them a nod.

"Thanks for saving my brother."

"Please stop. I've gotten so many thank you's that I think I might explode."

Kankuro and Temari gave a slight chuckle.

"Never knew you had a sense of humor." Temari said.

"Hn."

"And she's back." Kankuro said.

We made it to the village gates. I saw the whole group of ninja's there. They avoided my gaze as they smiled at Gaara,  
Kankuro, and Temari. We slowly came closer to the people. Yep, they were specifically trying to avoid my gaze. Everyone except for Neji. He was looking straight at me with anger. I didn't mind. I stayed silent as Gaara and Naruto stepped forward.

"I guess this would usually be the moment when everyone gets all teary eyed... But as male ninja's we don't do that...  
Well I guess I'll be seeing you later Gaara..."

"Wait a second Naruto. First off, male ninja's can get teary eyed as well. Second, there's no need to get teary eyed, we're going to see each other very soon. And third, Kyoko is coming with you."

"What?" All the Konoha shinobi, except Kakashi and Guy, and I said it simultaneously. I looked at Gaara.

"When did I agree to that again?"

He didn't bother looking at me.

"This is the best for you Kyoko... You have to go with them."

"Why?"

"Yeah what for?" Tenten said.

Gaara sighed.

"Look, I've already spoken with Tsunade-Sama, Kakashi, and Guy. It's been settled and there's no turning back."

I looked up with anger at Gaara. He hadn't told me this? Why? Maybe I could just run away now, then I wouldn't have to go with them. It was clear that I couldn't trust Gaara. I turned a bit to the left, about to start running.

"Before you try to run away, maybe you should think about the fact that you have no where to go."

I froze. Gaara really wanted me to go huh?

"Please don't make this difficult Kyoko."

"Well maybe if you told me about this, I wouldn't have to act difficult."

"If I had told you, you would have already ran away."

I sighed. He was right.

"I'll get you back Gaara..." I said it with much acid in my voice, but both he and I knew that I would do nothing like  
that. I just couldn't hurt Gaara. I turned and took a step towards the Shinobi in front of me. I grimaced a bit. They were visibly afraid of. I could tell that they didn't like me. Gaara grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest. It was a hug. I'd never really had a hug before... What was I supposed to do? 

"You know you're supposed to hug back, right?" Kankuro's mocking voice said. I shot him daggers and he shut up.

I wrapped my arms around Gaara.

"Bye Kyoko."

"B-Bye..."

He let go and I dropped my head. I followed behind the Shinobi and sighed again. Why did Gaara do this? After about 2 hours the village completely disappeared in the distance. I wouldn't be seeing Gaara for a while. 

"So... Kyoko, what's your relationship with Gaara?"

I choked on my spit as Tenten looked up at me expectantly. 

"I don't know..."

"Well, Gaara and Temari are siblings and I don't recall him ever hugging her in public."

"Well, that's how Gaara is. You can ask him the next time you see him."

"But I wasn't asking Gaara, I was asking y-"

"Drop the topic Tenten. Let's just focus on getting to the village."

I'm thankful that Tenten regards Neji with so much respect. If she didn't, I would have to answer her question... I wasn't even sure about how I felt.

"Why can't we go faster?" Lee's whiny voice sounded.

"Well, we have a damsel in our presence Lee. We have to go at a pace in which she is comfortable with."

Were they talking about me? Me? A damsel? They almost made me laugh. Almost.

"OI, Guy Sensei! You're right! And here she is on the hot sand walking!"

Lee ran backwards until he stopped in front of me. He bent over with his arms on his side. I stopped walking and stood there staring at his back.

"This is the perfect thing Guy Sensei! I can now stop our damsel from becoming tired, and train!"

"EXCELLENT LEE!" Guy Sensei bent over Kakashi and put him on his back. I noticed for the first time how exhausted  
Kakashi looked. He couldn't even argue against being lifted up like this. I noticed the look on everyone's face and wondered what they were thinking. I entered each person's mind.

"Gay..." Was what Sakura was thinking.

"Two grown men on each other like that?" Was what Tenten was thinking.

"Kakashi Sensei... Guy Sensei... Ugh." Naruto thought. Everyone except Neji, Guy, and I had an anime sweat drop.

"Um... Lee, you can get back up. I don't intend on climbing on your back."

"Very well..." Lee looked a bit disappointed. I heard Neji and Naruto chuckle in the background.

"I guess I'll just..." Lee looked so sad... I wanted to at least try to help! Ugh... but I really didn't want to go on his  
back...

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lee," This got his attention. "I'll... I guess... I'll get... on your back..." I choked out the words. I couldn't believe I was  
doing something so stupid. Everyone other than Guy and Kakashi gave a huge gasp. Lee's hands shot up in triumph.

"OI VERY WELL!" 

He picked me up and I had just noticed that the slits on each side of my dress were kinda big... And now that my legs were raised, you could clearly see my legs. Lee's hands held me by my thighs. I saw Naruto's and Neji's eyes travel down... Perverts.

"Um Lee...?"

"Hmm?"

"C-Could you carry me... in a different way?"

It seemed he had just realized that my legs were bare. I entered Tenten's and Sakura's mind... What were they thinking?

"Whore." Tenten thought... My eyes dropped.

"At least now Lee might leave me alone!" Sakura thought.

I sighed and Lee carried me in his arms. 

"Get on Neji!" Lee shouted.

"Not a chance."

I saw one of his eyes twitching and he looked especially irritated.

"You shouldn't carry her Lee. You should carry everyone's bags. You know how you like to shout out to Guy Sensei...  
You wouldn't want to hurt her ears."

Lee stood up straight. 

"Very well. Here you go Neji."

Lee threw me in the air. Gosh, what was I to him, A rag doll? Neji caught me none the less. He gave me a small smile.

"If Lee doesn't need to pick me up, I'd rather run on the ground with you all."

Neji's smile disappeared. He nodded and put me on the ground.

"Whatever you want."

I began running to catch up with with Guy. I pulled up in front of him effortlessly. Sasuke and I had trained like this  
almost every day. I was used to this speed. I heard Lee call from behind me.

"I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD RUN SO FAST!"

"Idiot. There's a reason Orochimaru valued her!" Neji called out.

I ignored them and sped up. It felt nice to run.... Just run. Not worry about anything. The wind racing through my hair and the bits of sand hitting my skin hard. It all reminded me of the most important people to me. Gaara and Sasuke. I wondered, when would I see Sasuke again? When would I see Gaara? I didn't like them. It's probably just a passing friendship... They probably thought of it the same way. I sighed. Why was I so sad? It wasn't like I loved them... I didn't really even know any signs to look for to tell me if I was in love. I let all of that leave my mind. I was already going somewhere I didn't want to go to. I didn't want to make myself more grumpy by thinking of things that confused me. I tried to let my mind empty... But all that flashed in front of me were pictures of Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji... What? Neji? I could expect Gaara and Sasuke, but Neji? Where did he even come from? I looked over my shoulder to see Neji's eyes on me. He looked away as soon as he realized I was looking at him. Weird... I looked back in front of me to see the village gates open before me. I stop and look up at the village. It was pretty. Maybe more than Suna? Nope, the buildings were too plain.

"WATCH OUT DAMSEL!" Guy shouted at me.

I had an anime anger thingie appear on the side of my head. But I moved out of the way before they hit me. I waited as the rest of them continued walking to the village. Neji waited for me.

"You can go ahead."

"No."

I raised my eyebrow. Dang it... I walked in with him. 

"Excuse, what are you-"

"She's with us. Don't worry." Was all Neji said. I walked a few feet behind keeping my head up. I wanted to see all the things in this new village. I walked through the crowds of people. There were a lot more people in Konoha then Suna. There were also a lot more Shinobi. I noticed the way people moved aside to try and avoid having to touch me. The men's eyes grew wide as they looked at me, but when they met my eyes, they looked away quickly. The women were whispering while I walked by. So this is what it's like to be shunned. So Gaara forced me to come here just to live this life? I would never understand why he would chose to do this, but I trusted Gaara. I would obey him. I walk behind Neji silently. I'm reminded from that day when Gaara first found me in the forest. Neji tried to start a conversation with me several times, but I either ended it with a one word answer, a sound, or just completely ignored him. I didn't want to ignore him, but this was a new village and I couldn't just talk freely of my past to everyone.

"What is your relationship with Gaara?" I heard jealousy in Neji's voice.

"I don't know... Friends?"

Neji gave a grunt.

"You sound very unsure."

I looked up at him.

"That's because I am!"

"Why is that?"

"I don't have to tell you anything right now."

There was silence. I didn't mean to say that. It was kinda mean... wait what? I was with Orochimaru for years  
experimenting on others and being experimented on, and now I was thinking about others' feelings? I was loosing it.

"Well first you have to go to the Hokage."

"Hn."

We walked in more silence as we made our way to the Hokage's building.

"Hey Neji!" I heard Naruto's voice ahead. He had on a smile. I saw Sakura and 4 others that I didn't know. They were  
all smiling but Sakura's smile disappeared after she saw me.

"Oh, hey Kyoko, I never knew you'd be with Neji!" He put his arm around me casually. I inwardly grimaced at his  
touch. It wasn't that I didn't like Naruto (I didn't know him..) It was just that I preferred not to be touched.

"Hey guys, this is Kyoko!"

There was a black spiky haired guy. His hair was in a pony tail. There was a girl who looked rather scared if you ask me... But then again you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, people used to think that I was fragile and couldn't fight, I could kick Ace. There was a blonde, but her hair was way lighter than Naruto's. Her clothes were rather... revealing. Her clothes were purple and she had blue eyes. There was another boy with spiky hair that resembled Naruto's but his hair was brown. I gave them a nod and looked down at the floor.

"Name is Shikamaru."

"Ino."

"H-Hinata."

"Kiba, you fine young lady."

I didn't need want to look up. I didn't want to see the look of disapproval that was probably written on all of their faces. Against my better judgement I looked up and saw the blonde was looking at me like that. But the 2 boys and purple haired girl were either giving me a nervous, uncaring, or turned on look.

"Can we go now?" I said to Neji.

"Where ya going Kyoko! You have to come and meet the rest of the gang!"

Naruto's arm was on my shoulder again."No Naruto it's-"

"OH C'MON!" I was thankful that Naruto hadn't given up on me and accepted me, but I didn't want to be around the others right now.

"Naruto-"

"Naruto she said she doesn't want to. She'll meet the rest of us later, when she's ready." Neji removed Naruto's arm  
from around my shoulder and replaced it with his. It was funny... I kinda liked the warmth from his arm. Had Gaara ever done that with me? Yes he had. Had I liked it better? I don't know. What was the warmth supposed to signify anyways? That the person was sweaty? That their blood got hot? I looked up at Neji. What was happening?

\-----------------------------

I had already talked with the Hokage. She was a girl... I know... I wasn't expecting it either. She told me that lately the village's population has grown very much and I would have to stay in a house from the Uchiha's estate. So I would be staying where Itachi and Sasuke had grown up? This wasn't that bad. Maybe I could even summon Sasuke and talk to him...

"Watch out Kyoko," Naruto yelled out to me. "What's wrong anyways, you don't look like you're paying attention!"

I looked up at him and moved out of the way just as I was about to bump into the wall of a house.

"Nothing... just thinking."

"About what he prodded."

"..."

"Oh c'mon, you can tell me!"

"I'd rather not."

Naruto's hands came around my sides and... and they started... moving? What was this feeling? It made my body convulse in awkward movements. I then heard myself start to laugh. I fell to the ground. What type of torture was this? I laughed louder as Naruto crouched down beside me and continued moving his fingers against my sides. 

"S-Stop!" I said, it was starting to hurt.

He continued and I brought my knee up to my stomach then kicked up hard. Naruto went flying into a tree. I sat on the ground trying to catch my breath. I looked at Naruto darkly. He was rubbing his chin and I could see a red mark were my knee had come in contact with his skin.

"What… was... that?" I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"You've never been tickled before?"

"T-Tickled?" I said.... What was this form of torture being taught at Konoha? Naruto burst out laughing and I turned  
around to see Neji's amused face looking back at me.

"What? I don't understand what's so funny."

"It's something friends do to each other." Naruto breathed out. I shook my head. How could 'friends' hurt each like this? I heard from Gaara that friends cared for each other... Guess he was wrong.

"Never, and I mean ever, do that to me again. I will kill you." Naruto had an anime sweat drop. 

"Be patient with her Naruto, she'll learn soon enough." It was Neji who said that. He place one hand on my side and  
the other grabbing my hand helping me off the ground. The place we were walking was very forested. There weren't  
any people, but I saw that we were coming up to a place that was more populated. I walked out and again the villagers  
looked at me weirdly. I was unfamiliar with all the looks... Then again there wasn't really anyone to look at me back at Orochimaru's hideout now was there. I saw their eyes traverse my whole body and then they turned away with a look of disgust. I held up my arms in front of me. What was wrong with them? I thought they looked fine. I looked down at the rest of my body.... You could tell a difference. There was a difference between Sakura's body and mine... Was that it? I wouldn't think that was a bad thing. Maybe it was my clothes... Were they too dark or too long? I wore a long black dress with two slits on the sides... Was this bad. I continued studying my body as Naruto went on about a 'funny' story. Neji had remained quiet. I remembered Gaara's words... He said he felt lonely, that people would look at him differently. He said that he felt uncomfortable and guilty of something, even though he hadn't done anything. I felt like that now. I missed Gaara. He would know what to do. He would either make the people stop or comfort me... probably he'd do both. I hung my head down in shame. What was wrong with me? Gaara had told me before that Naruto was the nine tails jinchuriki...

"Naruto...?" I started, but how could I ask him something so personal without him asking me something personal?

"Then I- hmm?" He was in the middle of one of his stories and I had interrupted him.

"N-Never mind..."

I continued walking down the street. I didn’t bother looking up again. We walked for about 20 more minutes before a small child, about 7-8 years old, bumped into me.

“S-Sorry Misses.”

I smiled at him but my smile vanished as I heard the boy’s mother whispering things in his ear. She hurriedly pulled him away from me.

“Stay away from her, you hear me?”

“But why Mommy?”

“Just make sure you don’t ever go near her.”

I stopped walking and stared in shock at the two. Neji placed a hand on my shoulder. I found it comforting, but earlier  
I had also seen him studying… He was just like the villagers. I shook off his hand and froze in the crowd. She looked over her shoulder to me and when she saw my shocked face she turned a corner and disappeared in the crowd.

“Hmm, what’s wrong Kyoko?” I shook my head. The next time I saw Gaara, I would tell him that I knew the feeling.  
The feeling when your heart is being ripped out of your chest, but not physically. He said it was hard to explain in words, but once you felt it, you’d never forget. I understood now. Being shunned by people who don’t even know you, they make you think that you’re guilty of something, even though you didn’t do anything.

“Hey Naruto, I think I heard that Tsunade-Sama was calling you, you better go find out what she wants.” Neji said quietly.

“What- oh… Okay, see ya later Kyoko!” I was still to hurt to return his wave, but he didn’t notice. Neji’s hand came  
onto my forearm.

“Come. I know another path to get to the Uchiha compound.” I nodded and followed behind him. We followed a path in the forest were no one else was. I was grateful, no one else. It was silent as we made our way to the Uchiha compound where I would be staying.

“I’m sorry.” Neji said it suddenly. I didn’t answer but instead looked at him curiously.

Neji’s P.O.V.

I had been jumping for joy… on the inside when Tsunade had said that I would be bringing Kyoko to the Uchiha compound. But my happiness vanished as she said that Naruto would also be joining us. Why did he have to get along with everyone? The three of us were now walking down an unpopular street. We were mainly the only people walking here. I hadn’t said anything due to my grumpiness. She hadn’t said anything either, she looked as if she was in deep thought. Naruto was stupidly telling her stories I doubted she cared about. He was oblivious to the fact that her mind was elsewhere.

“Watch out Kyoko! What's wrong anyways, you don't look like you're paying attention!" Naruto said. Stupid idiot, true she was about to bump into a wall, but did he have to be so harsh?

"Nothing... just thinking." She said in a daze.

"About what?” he prodded.

"..."

"Oh c'mon, you can tell me!" He continued.  
"I'd rather not," She looked off again and Naruto had an evil grin on his face and got closer to her. What was he planning? Naruto's hands came around Kyoko’s sides and I was about to hit him when I realized… He was tickling her. She immediately started laughing loudly and Naruto smiled amused. He continued tickling her and a tear fell out of her eye.

"S-Stop,” She called out. She was actually hurting. I took a step forward to stop Naruto when Kyoko dropped to the floor. Naruto crouched down and I assumed he was about to help her. Boy was I wrong; Naruto started tickling her harder.

“Naruto maybe you should-“ I didn’t have to continue as I saw her knee come in contact with his chin. I saw him go flying and couldn’t help but smirk. That’s what he got for treating her like that! He hit a tree and I saw Kyoko look at him darkly while trying to catch her breath. Naruto had a mark on his chin… Man, that was harder than Sakura’s usual punches. I’m sure that’s gonna leave a bruise for a lot longer.

"What… was... that?" She said weakly.

"You've never been tickled before?" Naruto said rubbing his sore chin.

"T-Tickled?” I anime sweat dropped at how little she knew… She continued to stare darkly at Naruto. With the daggers he was sending, you’d think he had killed her mother. Naruto was now laughing, but I stayed quiet.

"What? I don't understand what's so funny."

"It's something friends do to each other." She looked even more confused.

"Never, and I mean ever, do that to me again. I will kill you. What form of torture is that classified as?" Naruto had an anime sweat drop as he realized that she was being serious. Then again did she ever joke around?

"Be patient with her Naruto, she'll learn soon enough." I said wanting to continue so that I might be able to talk to her when she got to her new home. We were taking Naruto’s ‘short cut’ through the forest. There weren’t many people here, but we were coming up to place that was more populated by villagers. I came out and saw the horror and disgust on the villagers’ faces as we came into sight. Were they looking at Naruto? I thought that it had become clear that he wasn’t just a vessel for the nine tails… I followed where their eyes were going and realized that they were looking at Kyoko. How dare they? They didn’t know her, or her story. What was wrong about her? I studied her along with the villagers and understood. Her body, though beautiful, screamed dangerous. At a first glance you might not want to cross paths with her out of fear. But when you really saw her, you saw the same thing I did: An innocent, beautiful, strong girl. I watched as she raised her arms in front of herself. She began examining herself. I felt pity. She had no idea why these people were being so cruel to her; she thought it was her fault. She continued to look at her body and I saw her face become more and disappointed as she looked at her body. I wanted to put an arm around her and tell her that the people in the village were ignorant idiots. I wanted to tell her that they didn’t see the part of her that I did. That she was perfect the way she was and that she should just ignore them. But I just stayed silent; I mentally punched myself in the gut for acting so cowardly. I saw her hand rise up and clutch her chest. She must be feeling pain. She looked over to Naruto.

“Naruto…?” She called weakly.

“Then I- hmm?” He was in the middle of one of his stupid stories. He looked up at her.

“N-Never mind…” She shook her head and we all continued walking. She kept her head down. No one deserved to be treated like this… no one at all. Suddenly an 8 year old boy bumped into her. She smiled sweetly at her- my heart melted, her smile was amazingly, awesomely- I was getting too soft…

“S-Sorry Misses.” He said quietly. She smiled again at him. Then I saw his mother come and urgently pulled him away from her and she sent Kyoko a glare. What had she done? She began whispering things into the boys ear, she hadn’t yet stopped glaring at Kyoko.

“Stay away from her, you hear me son?” She said into his ear. I knew Kyoko had heard her. I put a hand on her shoulder, which she shook off. She froze in the crowd looking at the Mother and her son.

“But why, Mommy?” The boy asked.

“Just make sure you never go near her again.” ‘

Kyoko looked incredulously after them. She looked heartbroken. The crazy thing is, I felt it too. I almost felt all of the hurt she was bearing at the moment. Naruto, the idiot, had finally realized that the two of us were way behind him. He turned around to us.

“Hmm, what’s wrong Kyoko?” She shook her head and looked down at her black ninja shoes. I noticed that they resembled Hinata’s. I wanted to talk with Kyoko; I would have to get rid of him.

“Hey Naruto, I think I heard that Tsunade-Sama was calling you, you better go find out what she wants.” I said quietly. Naruto left quickly and I had Kyoko to myself. I looked to my right and saw a forest. Kyoko took a step forward and I caught her by her forearm.

“C’mon. I know another path to get to the Uchiha compound.” She nodded and I let go of her arm. She followed behind. We followed a path in the forest were no one else was. I was grateful, no one else. It was silent as we made our way to the Uchiha compound where she would be staying. No was my chance, I felt so bad for not saying anything. It wasn’t like anyone would talk back to a member of the Hyuga clan.

“I’m really sorry Kyoko.” I said. Phew, I had managed to get that much out. That was good.

“What do you mean?” She looked up at me with those eyes, those eyes that I desperately loved. Now all I had to do was tell her why. Just humble myself and tell her. Sadly, ‘humble’ wasn’t a part of the Hyuga vocabulary. I couldn’t do it, what a coward. I shook my head and we continued in silence to her new house. She had that distant look on her face again, she wasn’t paying attention. I saw a tree root in the ground and readied myself to catch her. Surely she fell and I caught her. She gasped and I brought her closer to me. I saw her soft pink lips almost begging for me to kiss them. I wonder if she’d ever been kissed. Had she been around over guys? I snapped out of it and realized that I was still holding her to my chest. I let her down to the floor and we came to her house. She was still thinking hard about something.

“This is where you’ll be staying. The Hokage has already put clothes and food in there. Bye Kyoko.” I turned around before I did something stupid, when she did something weird.

“Neji,” I turned back to her. “Looks like you’ve learnt my name…” She said smugly with a smile. I couldn’t help but smile with her.

“Yeah, I tried my best.” I was about to walk away again, when I felt the urge… I had to say something more. I turned back to face Kyoko and took a step towards her.

“The villagers… they don’t know anything. They’re all ignorant, ignore them. If you ever need to talk to anyone, just go to either me or Naruto. He’s a jinchuriki and he knows what you’re feeling. Me on the other hand, well I’ll always be here to listen and give advice.” I said all of that in one breath before turning around again. I felt heat in my cheeks, had I been blushing the whole time?

“Neji,” She wrapped her arms around my stomach. “Thank you.” I was shocked and tried to react and hug her back,  
but she had already removed her arms and was now walking into her new house. See you later Kyoko.

\------------------

I looked around my new home. It looked clean, yet dirty, as if there was some hidden secret under the surface. The house was very comforting, and warm. It was as if this was the home I grew up in. I laughed a bit, I didn't remember anything about my past other than the necessary stuff. People tortured me, I killed them, I lived alone, then got kidnapped by Orochimaru. It wasn't that big of a deal really. I made a note to myself that I would try not to hurt anyone unnecessarily, but when you're under Orochimaru's care you're usually forced to kill for survival. That's where I developed most of my skills. I came into the kitchen and surely there was food in all the cupboards. I looked more closely around the kitchen. The table had 5 chairs. 4 chairs that would never be filled. I would have gotten depressed... if I had cared. I was used to being alone, although spending time with Gaara wasn't so bad... Neither was it with Sasuke... I sighed and continued looking through cupboards before finding the stairs leading up to the second floor. I had counted 5 rooms, I found one that I felt drawn to, but decided against it. I was told that if you feel drawn to it by feelings, it's best not to chose to go there at all. I chose the room beside it and sat on the bed. I looked in the closet and saw new clothes. I sighed, I wouldn't be wearing any of that. I sat on the bed and pulled out a scroll, I would talk to Sasuke. After the three hand signs, Sasuke appeared in front of me. 

"Kyoko," He smiled softly. "I missed you-"

I could see him open his mouth, but quickly close it again as he looked around the room. He had an angry look on his face and it seemed to be growing by the second. I waited at least 5 minutes while Sasuke continued looking around the room. His fists were clenched and his breathing had gotten faster and becoming harder. 

"Hello Sasuke." What was his problem? He looked down at me and I saw his eyes held the Sharingan. I jumped  
inwardly but didn't move. 

"Is this some type of joke?" He said through clenched teeth. I raised my eyebrow at him. 

"What do you mean?"

"THIS!" He motioned around the room with his arm. Did it remind him of the leaf village?

"'This' isn't very descriptive." He was irritating me with his sudden temper tantrum. He took a step towards me with eyes that held so much anger, I wouldn't believe he was the same quiet Sasuke that I had previously known.

"You create some jutsu, make me appear, just to show me my old house? What were you trying to do?" His old house?  
It was the Uchiha compound, but surely it couldn't have been Sasuke's house... 

"S-Sorry..."

"You're in the leaf village, what happened to joining the Akatsuki? Did you betray us?"

"What- NO! Your brother was the one who came to me, then Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand, took me and after a bit I found myself heading over to the leaf."

He was silent and I could see him trembling, but I knew it was from anger.

"How long have you been staying here?"

"Just got here. Come sit down Sasuke, we'll sort this out."

"Maybe I can just leave instead."

"Sasuke don't-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before I was left alone in my Sasuke's old room. Why would he get so worked up anyways? When I was with Sasuke, I always felt at ease, and I could tell he felt the same way. We were almost never mad when we were around each other. I knew Sasuke had turned tried turning himself into a heartless killer so he could finish off his brother, the know important Itachi, but he had never actually directed anger or coldness to me. Even the first time I met him he wasn't so bad. Had his relationship with his brother been so strong that he would get worked up over something as simple as this? Well, I knew one thing for sure; I wouldn't be talking to Sasuke for a while. I got up from my bed and looked up at the window. I hadn't noticed it before, but the size was that of one of the huge walls of the big room. I quickly closed the curtains and turned slowly around the room. What would I do now? Maybe take a walk around the vi- nope. Maybe through the forest... I did notice that it was peaceful and quiet... just like how I liked it. I rolled up the scroll that still sat on my bed and put it somewhere in the closet of my new room. I walked down the stairs and out the door. It was the first time I noticed the white silhouette of a body on the floor in front of the door. [ddd] * not like this, but kinda...  
The lines were faded. My senses had grown dull. I needed to go hunting, I needed to fight. I might be able to find an animal in the woods. 

TIME SKIP

I was deep in the woods, but I had to be deeper if I didn't want anyone to get hurt when I gave myself over to my instincts... like an animal... Here would be good. I was about to let my senses take control when I heard something not too far off. I looked to the left, but didn't see anything. I still heard the sound, like a girl in pain, I went nearer. I leaped onto a tree quietly and peered through some bushes to see the girl with purple hair and lavender eyes training. By the look of how much sweat she had built up, she was working pretty hard. 

"Neji Nii-San! I'm ready, come at me again!" She shouted, I couldn't believe this girl. She wasn't even finished catching  
her breath yet she was asking for more. Even more surprising, the high and mighty Neji Hyuga was helping someone. 

"You don't look like-"

"Please Neji Nii-San." He nodded gravely.

"Very well Lady Hinata." Ah, there it was. He only acted this way because she was of the main branch. I heard of how the Hyuga clan worked. I wouldn't think of Neji as the type to obey, more of a leader... an arrogant one at that. I leaned back on the branch I was on. Maybe they could interest me. I really didn't have anything that much better to do, how bad could it be? 

"Ah!"

"Ugh."

"Oomph."

"Ow."

All of those were heard coming from the mouth of the young girl Hinata. She couldn't be older than me... probably the same age. I looked on as she was hurt over and over again by Neji. He did seem to care a bit, but that was probably because he would die if she was ever hurt.

"Lady Hinata, I think we might want to stop now."

"No, Neji Nii-San, just one more time."

"Very well."

Hmm, the girl did have spunk. I would try talking with her some time later. I saw as she ran at Neji. Suddenly chakra started forming around her hands and took the shape of tigers. She screamed out the name of the jutsu, but I was too interested in the form of the chakra to actually care. She took her right fist and pulled it back, ready to hit Neji. He was also surprised at her sudden strength. She threw her punch, but Neji dodged it and aimed to hit Hinata's rib cage with his gentle fist technique. Hinata moved out of the way with amazing speed, which left Neji falling forward into thin air. Hinata took this chance to bring her fist down on Neji. It hit him square in the back. Wow... Neji was sure easy to beat... But then again, that was a pretty impressive jutsu. Neji's body turned into a poof of smoke and all that was left was a log. Neji appeared again a bit farther away from Hinata. She had her hands on her knees and she was breathing deeply and heavily. It must have taken a lot of her chakra. But she was still standing, she must be the strongest Kunoichi in all of the Hidden Leaf. Sakura, Ino, or Tenten would surely lose if they were ever asked to go up against Hinata. That was sure. 

"I have to go back now, but I'm sure Soto will take you back after a bit."

"Thank you Nii-San, I promise next time I'll be stronger!" Neji nodded and started walking away.

I noticed the spiky haired Hyuga sitting off not too far from where the two were battling. He was in his late twenties and I could tell he held a good relationship with Hinata and Neji. Neji left and Soto and Hinata began fighting again.

"Let's get back now, Lady Hinata."

"S-Sure Soto-San." Hmm... she seemed to stutter less when she was in a fight. Soto took a step forward and I realized his Byakugan wasn't activated. He walked up to her placed a gentle hand on her back. That was weird, the branch members were supposed to hate those of the main branch... Soto leaned closer to Hinata and whispered something in her ear. I just made out:

"4 o'clock, about our age, girl, full chakra level." I looked around and noticed that I was their 4 o'clock. I took out a kunai, prepared to deal with them. Apparently, Soto didn't know I heard what he had said. He pretended to be helping Hinata up, but I saw his hand slip to her thigh and take out a kunai knife. He threw it at me in my direction quickly. I blocked it with my kunai. I saw his Byakugan already activated. Hinata was too weak to activate hers.

"Wait here Lady Hinata." She nodded and sat down on the ground cross legged.

"Come out now, before I have to fight you." I laughed silently. Did he know who he was going up against? He didn't because if he did, he would running in the opposite direction. I did a few hand signs.

"Bring it on." I said in a disguised voice. Soto jumped from the ground and to the tree. A poof of smoke came up and filled up the place in which we both stood. I wanted to see what the Hyuga was made of. I put on a mask and prepared for the fun.

"This smoke will do nothing, I have-"

"The Byakugan? I know, that's why the smoke can't be seen through with Byakugan." He took a gasp as he probably just realized that. "Good luck." I ran at him and felt the air move around where his left arm should move. That's how I fought, I could sense the different in air when people moved and could get prepared to defend myself against almost every attack. I moved a bit lower so he would miss my head and I sent a strong kick to his chest. He went flying into a tree.

"C'mon, this isn't all the Hyuga have, is it?" I shouldn't be mocking him... but... I don't know. I always told myself that I wanted a guy that was strong enough to defend my family, but not enough that he was stronger than me. I had only fought with Sasuke for that reason. He was the only guy I met that was my age and it was obvious that if I wanted a family, he would be the Father of my family. I had fought him relentlessly, I had done the same for Gaara, more out of fun. But when I thought about it... was it for fun? Now I was doing it with Soto... Was I pregnant or something? I was having so many mood swings... if that is what they're called. Soto was up in a second with a kunai knife in his hand. I had trained my eyes to be able to see through the smoke and could see Soto's and his form. He was huffing a bit and I could see anger in his eyes. Hinata was important to him? That couldn't be it...

"State your business. Were you aiming for Lady Hinata?"

"No."

"You must have been."

"No, I wasn't actually. She did catch my attention though."

"Then what were you doing?"

I ran at him and we had a clash with our kunai's. He was good, but I could always foretell where he was going to try and hit next. He was too predictable. 

"Soto Nii-San!"

"Lady Hinata!"

He looked over to her direction and I took advantage of that. I bent my arm and pushed my forearm against his chest. He went back into a tree and I held my kunai to his throat.

"You're kinda weak for a Hyuga... you can calm down now."

He growled. I dropped my kunai and took a step back.

"Good-Bye S-"

The wind was hit out of me as Soto pushed me down and lay on top of me. He held a kunai to my face.

"I'm not your enemy."

He didn't say anything.

"Really, I'm not."

"Remove the smoke so I can see your face."

I did as I was asked. There was no point in hiding it for any longer. The smoke resided and I saw the short spiky haired  
Hyuga look at me with surprise. He gasped and I felt something stab my arm. I looked down to see something like a needle being shot into my arm. I ground my teeth together and I felt my senses start to dull. He brought me down in front of Hinata and she gasped.

"Th-There must b-be a mistake Soto-San! Sh-She w-wouldn't do th-that!"

"S-Sorry H-Hinata... I-I th-think I-I would h-have liked you m-most..." I hit the floor and fell unconscious. What would happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> *Jinchuriki is what you call the people who have a sealed tailed beast in them. naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jinch%C5%ABriki  
> *Chakra: naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra


End file.
